


one look and i'm enchanted

by jbhmalum



Series: prompt fics [13]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Michael Clifford, M/M, Michael with glasses, Rated for swearing, Supportive bf Calum, because i have Feelings about him, it always makes me laugh when i realize these tags exist lmaoo, it's loving teasing, so does calum, yes even if he makes fun of michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum/pseuds/jbhmalum
Summary: “Stop looking at me,” Michael grumbles, arms crossed and a pout on his face. Calum knows very well he’s not asking for safety reasons, which makes another teasing smile breakout on his face.“But you’re so cute,” he says, laughing at Michael’s disapproving noise. Michael hates being called cute. “I swear, you’re the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.”OR Michael now has to wear glasses. He hates it, so of course Calum teases him about it.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: prompt fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005603
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	one look and i'm enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenervousduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenervousduck/gifts).



> HELLO here's a little malum thing for the prompt: "forget it, you're a fucking asshole." Thanks TL I loved that one, hope you like it <3  
> Calum is basically me in this fic okay, i have a soft spot for michael in glasses. i mean michael in general, but especially michael in glasses.
> 
> Okayyy anyway, enjoy! xx

Calum can’t stop looking at Michael.

Okay. Well. Everyone that knows him even just a little would say it’s not a rare occurrence. In fact, his sister has teased him about it on more than one occasion, his parents themselves have made a couple remarks here and there whenever they’re having dinner or doing some other family bonding thing. Luke and Ashton, who have to endure this on a too constant basis — their words, not his — have told him countless times to _just focus on what we’re doing, Calum, Michael isn’t going to disappear just because you take your eyes off him. ___

He honestly would have been offended with people asking him to look away from the love of his life for one second — because, hello, _love of his life_ , why would he ever want to do that? — if that hadn’t almost gotten him into trouble a few times. Getting caught by teachers who thought he was trying to cheat back in high school, getting hit in the face by the ball at soccer practice because he wasn’t paying attention to it, more interested in the people (person) in the bleachers, forgetting a line on stage, missing his queue when asked a direct question in an interview.

__People often point out how quiet he is during those, but the truth is, most of the time, he’s just too busy staring at Michael to even think about talking. Sometimes he’s bored out of his mind, that’s true, but other than that, he’s just looking at Michael. Or thinking about him, that does tend to happen quite often._ _

__Right now, though, he’s not in front of people or cameras, which means he can and will look at Michael however long it pleases him. He is driving, though, which might be reason enough to tear his eyes away from Michael._ _

__“Stop looking at me,” Michael grumbles, arms crossed and a pout on his face. Calum knows very well he’s not asking for safety reasons, which makes another teasing smile breakout on his face._ _

He looks back at the road for a second, just to make sure, because no matter how much he doesn’t want to he doesn’t want them to die ( _duh_ , how would he look at Michael, then?). Especially when Michael looks so cute beside him. Calum wants to pinch his cheeks and not let them go. He wants to kiss them, and again, and again, and make Michael giggle as a result.

__“But you’re so cute,” he says, laughing at Michael’s disapproving noise. Michael hates being called cute. “I swear, you’re the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.”_ _

__“Shut up, I’m not.”_ _

__“Hey, keep those on your nose,” Calum scolds as he rounds the corner to Michael’s street._ _

__“No, I hate them,” Michael says, folding the brand new black frame glasses and hiding them in the pocket of his hoodie._ _

__“Babe, you’re gonna scratch them, be careful.”_ _

__With a probably too fond sigh, Calum pulls up in the driveway and puts the car in park. He turns to Michael properly, and can’t help but melt at the sight of his boyfriend, doing his best impression of a dejected puppy._ _

__Ever since Michael learned he was going to need glasses, he’s been whining and complaining about wearing them. He doesn’t like the idea of having something obscuring his face, and Calum gets that but Michael has been extremely over dramatic about the whole thing._ _

__He’s been especially over reacting since they got to the optician about an hour ago to go and retrieve the glasses he’d chosen the week before. And, god help him, Calum can’t help but tease him for it. Because Michael looks fucking adorable with the glasses, and it makes Calum’s heart sore even more with joy when he pouts or scrunches his nose at Calum’s comments._ _

__“Mike,” he sighs, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. “You know you’re gonna have to actually wear them, right?”_ _

__“I don’t want to, it’s stupid. I’m twenty one, I’m too young for this,” Michael half-shouts, throwing his hands in the air dramatically before threading them through his hair and messing it up beautifully._ _

__“Mike, it’s literally not a matter of being young or old. Little three year olds wear glasses.”_ _

__Michael frowns, finally turning to look at Calum. “That can’t be right.”_ _

__“Well, it is.”_ _

__Calum can see Michael thinking about it for a while, focused frown on his face. Calum wants to kiss him, again, but he stays where he is, waiting for what Michael is going to say. He could look at Michael doing nothing for hours, anyway, so it’s not like it’s any trouble._ _

__“Well, I still think this is bullshit,” Michael decides, and Calum rolls his eyes._ _

__“You’re being a drama queen, I hope you realize that.”_ _

__“I’m not!” He totally is. “You don’t understand, this is the least cool thing ever.”_ _

__Calum raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “You saying people who wear glasses aren’t cool? That’s not very nice.”_ _

__“No, that’s not–” Michael sighs, retrieving the glasses and putting them on his nose. “What about this is cool?”_ _

__“No you’re right, you’re not very cool,” Calum says, which has Michael pouting. Which is so adorable Calum is going to melt into his seat. “What you are,” he pecks Michael’s nose, “is really fucking cute.”_ _

__“Will you stop with this already,” Michael whines, and even more at Calum’s chuckle. “I don’t wanna be cute.”_ _

__“That’d be a shame,” Calum smiles. “What would I do without a cute boyfriend to look at and to cuddle? You don’t have to be punk rock all the time, Michael,” he teases._ _

“You suck, why would you make fun of me when I hate this?” Michael complains, getting out of the car. “What kind of non-supportive boyfriend are you?”  
.  
“Aw, Mike baby, don't be mad, that’s not very cute of you,” Calum says through a laugh, almost bumping his head on the door in his hurry to follow Michael outside. 

__“Forget it, you’re a fucking asshole,” Michael shouts, already unlocking the front door._ _

__Good thing Michael’s house is basically his at this point, Calum thinks, following him in without asking._ _

__“Babe, come on,” he says, his own laugh echoing in the hall._ _

__His only answer is an inaudible grumble from the bathroom._ _

__Figuring Michael is there to take a shower as an excuse to escape Calum’s teasing, Calum sets to making them dinner. He decides Michael could do with the tacos they were meant to make together this weekend (Calum does feel a little bad for making him grumpy), so he takes everything out of the cupboards and the fridge, lays everything out on the kitchen island._ _

__It’s only when he’s already cut up the peppers and tomatoes, already halfway through cutting the chicken into small cubes, that he realizes the house is too empty. He hasn’t heard the toilet flush, and he hasn’t heard the shower either, now that he thinks about it. He hasn’t been hearing a sound._ _

__“Mike?” he calls, but his boyfriend doesn’t answer him._ _

__With a fond roll of his eyes, he gets up to wash his hands before heading towards the bathroom, but Michael isn’t here, to his surprise. Instead, Calum ventures further into the house to find him sitting on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees and chin in his hands. The glasses are nowhere to be seen._ _

__Calum only lets out a sigh, not saying anything as he joins Michael on the bed. From this close he can see Michael is pouting, but there’s nothing to make fun of him for. The look in his eyes is a little distant, like it is when he’s been thinking and worrying too much._ _

__Putting his arms around Michael’s neck and resting his head on his shoulder seems to be the right move; he can feel Michael’s shoulders slouch, his right arm finding its way around Calum’s middle. His hand squeezes Calum’s waist slightly, a silent thank you._ _

__“I’m really sorry for making fun of you,” Calum says softly into Michael’s neck. Michael just sighs deeply._ _

__“No, I’m sorry. You’re not an asshole.”_ _

__“Of course I’m not.”_ _

__“It’s just– you’re right, I'm being over dramatic.”_ _

__Calum lets his fingers tickle the skin of Michael’s neck, then cheek, relishing in the chuckle it elicits from him. “Well, that’s true, it’s really not the end of the world. But I also know how self-conscious you’ve always been about your appearance, so I get it, you know? I truly do. Hence why, I’m sorry for making fun of you.”_ _

__Michael hums, then lays a kiss to the top of Calum’s head, before getting up and heading towards the nightstand. Calum barely has time to be confused before Michael takes the glasses from the drawer, putting them on his face and looking up at him._ _

__And fucking hell. It’s the first time Calum is seeing him with them on while he’s not pulling a face, and somehow he looks even better. The dark frame is making the clear green of his eyes pop and the bleach blonde of his hair even lighter. He looks like a fucking angel, standing here biting his lower lip and fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie, and all Calum wants to do is go up to him and kiss him stupid._ _

__So that’s what he does, leaving the both of them slightly breathless when he’s done._ _

__“Look,” he says, pecking Michael’s lips again before readjusting the glasses. “I wouldn’t worry, because I’m pretty sure a lot of people are gonna find the glasses hot. Cause, well. It’s hot.”_ _

__“Yeah, I’m starting to see that,” Michael says, a small smile rising on his face._ _

__Calum can only smile back. “Yes, very hot. I still think you’re very adorable, though.”_ _

__“As long as you don’t say that in front of people.”_ _

__“Can’t promise you that babe.” Calum sighs dramatically. “How can I resist telling the entire world that my boyfriend is the cutest most lovable person to ever exist–”_ _

“ _Cal_ ,” Michael whines.

__“Fine, I won’t say it in front of cameras,” Calum concedes. “That good enough?”_ _

__“I guess so,” Michael agrees. There’s a more shy smile on his face again, the high points of his cheeks rosy from Calum’s kiss. It’s a sight to behold, one that Calum wants to be able to look at forever._ _

__He clears his throat. “Okay, now how about you come help me out with dinner?”_ _

__“What are we having?”_ _

__“Tacos. I started making them.”_ _

__Michael’s face lights up instantly. “Really?”_ _

__“Really.” Calum hesitates a second, biting his lips, then sends a too bright smile Michael’s way and gestures to the glasses on his nose. “Maybe this time you won’t cut yourself because you can’t tell the difference between the chicken and your finger.”_ _

__“Fuck you,” Michael scoffs, but he’s laughing as he moves to the kitchen, bypassing Calum with a squeeze to his hip._ _

__Calum follows him happily. “Maybe later,” he jokes, but Michael just rolls his eyes and together they sit down to make dinner._ _

__And if it’s Calum who ends up with a cut to his finger because he’s too busy staring at Michael, well. That’s between the two of them._ _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated :)  
> as always i'm on [tumblr](https://michaelownsmyheart.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi!


End file.
